


Not Nightmares

by nork



Series: Rosemary Month 2016 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rosemary Month, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nork/pseuds/nork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is Rose's servant, but also her closest confidant.</p><p>Day 2 of Rosemary Month!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Nightmares

Rose Lalonde was a highblood. A violetblood, in fact. She served the Empress herself directly as an advisor.

She knew she wasn’t even supposed to talk to her human servant. They were below her (at least, that’s what had been drilled into her mind).

However, Kanaya was different. She sat up with Rose when the sopor wasn’t enough. She helped Rose through writing blocks and stayed at her side during boring events, that her highblood status demanded her to attend.

The night was dark as the human snuck into Rose’s bedroom. Kanaya bowed her head as anybody passed, tugging spare pieces of her hijab to cover her face.

The door barely creaked as she slipped through the gap. Rose was sitting on a chair, having washed the useless slime away before the human had arrived. She looked up and locked eyes with Kanaya, who smiled hopefully at her.

‘It’s not how the dreams are supposed to go,’ was the first thing Rose said. ‘They’re supposed to make you scared.’

Kanaya’s brow creased in confusion. ‘They’re not nightmares?’

Rose looks guilty for a moment. 'No. My dreams show me the best outcome if I do something particular. That’s not normal.’

There’s one thing she didn’t say, that they both know. Anything 'not normal’- it got trolls killed. No matter how high on the hemospectrum, culling happened.

Kanaya took a deep breath. 'You’re the advisor here, Ms. Lalonde. What do you think we should do?’

Rose looked up, catching Kanaya’s jade eyes in her violet ones. 'Isn’t it obvious?’

'I’m going to run away.’

Kanaya’s heart skipped a beat. 'How are you going to do that? It’s a nightmare just going out into the city!’ Again, they both knew the unspoken truth; getting caught, would too get them killed.

'We- I- have no choice. Either way, I die,’ Rose said, staring right into Kanaya. The intensity of her gaze made the human shiver.

'I’m coming with you. I’m not leaving you out there alone,’ Kanaya insisted.

Rose frowned. 'You’re just human-’

'I’m just in love with you, Rose. I refuse to lose you,’ Kanaya interrupted, her voice raised. Her hands were balled in fists.

Rose’s face broke out in a surprised smile, before she hushed Kanaya. 'Voice down! It’s nearly midnight-’ Kanaya glanced at the grandfather clock to the side. It read quarter to twelve. ’- and we’ll get out tonight. I have some olive makeup; Jade was here a little while ago.’

Kanaya just nodded, as Rose paced to her dressing table and got to work.

It took her five minutes to apply the makeup. Her eyes gave her away, but she had a plan- the midbloods were expected to not have eye contact with anyone two levels above them. Olive was as low as you could get, while still being allowed in the castle.

She looked back up at Kanaya, checking the clock.

Ten minutes till midnight.

'An early start couldn’t hurt,’ Kanaya said, her tone almost sounding like a question. Rose nodded, and stood.

They both started towards the door, until Rose stopped just in front of Kanaya, making her pause. The human glanced up at Rose, confused.

Rose leant down, and gave Kanaya a soft kiss on the cheek. Then, she opened the door.

Rose Lalonde stepped out of her chamber door, Kanaya close behind.

Kanaya slipped her hand into Rose’s. The troll gripped her hand tightly, as if there was nothing left for her to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this'll be the only one for today!! i'm trying to catch up w how many ive done but i did quite a few!!


End file.
